Damn Kids
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Everything's going right for the team until a newcomer arrives. A kid. A flipping Skull Kid. Well, ain't this gonna be fun... Hyrule Warriors: Team Villians OC involved.


The desert was dry and humid, like it always was. Ghirahim, like always, hated the desert. It was so hot in the morning and yet at night it was freezing. The only time the temperature was to Ghirahim's liking was when it was evening, and here in Ganondorf's desert camp, the evenings came and went with a snap of Ghirahim's fingers.

Ghirahim never was a fan of heat, one of the main reasons as to why he planned most of his plans back over in Faron Woods. Nice weather. But what made the desert even worse in the spirit's mind, was the fact that he was surrounded by idiots. And these idiots, he was forced to work with. The only idiot among the bunch he liked working with, if only a slither, was the Usurper King. He was strong ally and it seemed that nothing got in his way on the battlefield, not even Twinmold.

It was yet another day in which Ghirahim was called to a meeting, organized by Ganondorf. Ghirahim was already annoyed with the desert and now his anger only grew stronger when Ganondorf decided to take a poker and poke at it by making his best warriors go to a god damn meeting.

Ghirahim had also noticed that many others weren't in a good mood either. Wizzro and Cia were arguing, Zant was no where to be seen (this worried Ghirahim a bit because whenever Zant disappeared, the result is never a good one), and the Stalchildren that Ganondorf kept were fidgeting. The fidgeting part made Ghirahim curious. Whenever this happened, someone new was among them. Ghirahim hoped, prayed if you will, that the new recruit was strong and wouldn't annoy him like so many of the others often did.

Ganondorf's "Master Tent" was full of arguing and a not-so happy Gerudo shouting. A gloved hand hesitated to open the folded cloth as the inside of the tent was revealed. Hell, being beaten by the Sky child was probably better than this.

Zant was being eerily quiet, Cia was throwing a bitch-fit, Wizzro was going to use some dark magic soon if the Black Witch didn't shut up soon, Volga was about to burn Cia too if she didn't stop her screaming.

It was not a very pretty sight.

Moving as quickly and as quietly as he could, Ghirahim took his own seat across from Zant and next to Ganondorf. Noticing the Spirit's presence, Ganondorf practically shouted for Cia to shut up before he began.

"As all of you are well capable of knowing, we have made quite a bit of progress. However, if we are going to complete our goal, we'll need to do better. Therefor, I have recruited someone...unique."

As if on que; a terribly small creature, about the size of a five year old, came in and went straight back out of the tent once it noticed the amount of people in the tent. Unlucky for it, a Floor-Master like hand popped up and out of the ground just outside and pushed the creature back inside the cramped space. Wizzro cackled at the scared look on its face at the sight of his magic.

The creature clicked at the hand and its whole body shook in some emotion. "A Skull Kid?" Wizzro question as the dark hand outside the tent picked up the clicking creature and turned it around so its front was facing the transformed sorcerer. With a quick, sharp click, the Skull Kid jabbed at Wizzro and successfully inflicted a wound with the hidden daggers inside its shoes. Ghirahim had to admit, it wasn't a bad fighter if you were fighting Deku Babas for a living.

Ganondorf laughed at the Skull Kid's attempt at escape. "Namo."

The creature's head tilted to the side when it's name was spoken. Clicking noises of different kinds came from the beak as its amber eyes held a curiosity that only a small child could posses.

"This creature is useless!" Cia said, speaking the thoughts Ghirahim were just thinking. "This thing cannot possibly help us in battle!"

"Nonsense! Namo is a great fighter and her skills will be needed in the future."

"Don't speak of me as though I am yours, Gerudo. I don't belong to no one." 'Namo' spoke.

Ghirahim smirked. "This one will be fun." He muttered.

Namo asked, quite nicely despite her warning only minutes ago, if Wizzro would let her down. The dark hand dropped the fiesty Skull Kid and the creature bowed in front of everyone.

"As you may know, my name is Namo and I don't know my way around Hyrule so sorry if I go the wrong direction~" Everyone assumed the Skull Kid was female, due to her slight high pitched voice.

Namo quickly looked around before smiling and she spoke once more with a little more movement once she regained her posture. "And if you need me," She began "I'll," a step forward, "be," another step forward "riiiiiight," Namo looked around once more "here~" With that once word, the Skull Kid plopped herself right in Zant's lap and everyone knew she wouldn't live long enough to go into battle with them.

But to everyone's utter shock, Zant did not snap Namo's neck and Ghirahim knew that at this moment; the fabrication of the world was twisting as Zant did not lay a finger on the child and instead turned to Ganondorf and tilted his massive helmet-covered head.

Ganondorf himself had to regain his composure and dismissed them all, asking Namo to stay behind.

With that, they all left. Their moods which were originally sour, filled with curiosity for what would happen in the near future with this new "companion" Ganondorf recruited from who-knows where.

Ghirahim walked out that one massive tent knowing that this will be an interesting experience.

Hope you like it! Honestly, I'm portably gonna turn this into a series and make the next few chapters how Namo interacts with everyone. I dunno.

But I you want this to be a series of something like that! Then just say who you want Namo to interact with first!


End file.
